


Before the Coming of Oryx

by COSMICraven117



Series: Crows, Ravens & Alternative Realities [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Raven Curator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICraven117/pseuds/COSMICraven117
Summary: Oneshot story of a conversation between Eris Morn and Mara Sov, before the Battle of Saturn.





	Before the Coming of Oryx

The plan was finalized. As well as her plans within plans. Her hidden friend did not approve. Three green eyes stared off into the Reef. 

"My Queen, I understand your plans. But it would not sit well with your brother, your people, even the Tower will feel the shaking consequences of your decisions. To fight the King blindly is... dangerous, foolish, selfish." Eris Morn chose her words carefully. 

"But it is my decision. As are my back up plans should I not return. My people will understand their Queen's decision to protect her people." Mara stood from her throne and walked down the steps to stand eye to eye with Eris. 

The room was quiet and vase with only the two of them. Prince Uldren and the guards were dismissed before their meeting. Yet Eris still kept her guard up, in case the paranoid Prince was eavesdropping. 

"But who will take your place? There must always be a queen. Someone in charge. I don't see anyone that can fill your shoes."

"Petra will be Queen Regent. Shall anything happen to my brother, Variks will take the mantle of Master of Crows. There will be order in place, my hidden friend."

"My Queen, you know what I refer to. Only true royalty can stand true. A Sov as it has for the generations of the Reef. I advised you a heir, suitors of all kinds. Everyone respects you, Mara." Eris chose to say her name, speaking as a friend. 

"The only love I have is for my home and people. I can not trust and suitor who would want to disrupt that with their agendas. But there will be an heir, Eris. The Sov line will continue."

"You are pawning out your brother? He will not submit. He's too... stubborn. What makes you think he will father an heir?" Eris asked with slight frustration, her interactions with the Prince rubbing off her. 

"Do you know a Guardian by the name of Raven Curator?"

"Curator. The red head sister of three? What about her?"

"She and her sisters were once a part of our people. Raven was in a courtship with my brother."

"You allowed it? A low-born with the Prince?"

"She proved herself effective, a place in my royal guard, challenged my brother in battles of wits and strength and managed to open his heart." Mara took this time to sit by the window. Her hand pressed to the glass. 

"Then the Traveler's light shined upon her. I assume the Prince... misses her."

"My brother made his feelings clear to me. Things will fall back into place. I've been informed that Raven is digging, for who she really is. If she succeeds, then she'll return to the Reef. Seek out Uldren. Then..."

Eris gasped and felt the ground below her fade at the revelation. But she remained standing. "You want to make her Queen. But what if that is not the life she wants?!" She stomped over with fear in her eyes. She had grown to know and like Raven over the years in the Tower. Eris continued, "She shouldn't be burdened with such a responsibility! Who knows if the Reef will respect her."

"I can trust Raven with the Reef. This is her home too, she will understand the responsibilities. She is also a guardian, she will get the support and love of the Tower as well. She is the best candidate for this. If not her, she can birth an heir."

Eris shook her head, refusing to believe Mara's words. "A Sov, born of the Traveler's light?"

"The child will be blessed with light as well as the power the Sov line has. The Reef will see a stronger Queen."

"You are taking advantage of someone else's feelings. Prince Uldren confided in you. Have you made him aware of this? The Queen you want?"

"He doesn't need to know. He will understand when the time comes."

"Mara, he is your brother and you expect him to just accept a plan of yours? Forget the Sov child, forget Raven, you are the one and only Queen."

Mara sighed and nodded, not meeting Eris' eyes yet. "It will work, my friend. It has to."


End file.
